The Experience of PTA
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: TWO-SHOOT/Apa? Naruto dkk jadi kakak Bantara? Trus, tokoh anime Another dan CCS jadi calon Tamu Ambalan? Hmm… gimana ya kalau mereka semua mengadakan kegiatan PTA alias "Penerimaan Tamu Ambalan"?/ eheee,,, sebenarnya ini pengalaman Author waktu PTA tapi gak semuanya nyata (50% fakta 50% fiktif)/ OK langsung saja CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Ä Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP

Ä Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ä Another © Yukito Ayatsuji

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Parody dengan sedikit taburan Romance

Warning : Humor garing alias gak ada lucu-lucunya, AU, OC (mungkin ada), OOC (pasti iya tuh), typo (mudah-mudahan gak ada), gaje, because this is my first fanfiction.

Pairing : SyaoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaafemNaru, KouiMei, NaoIzu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

TWO-SHOOT/Apa? Naruto dkk jadi kakak Bantara? Trus, tokoh anime Another dan CCS jadi calon Tamu Ambalan? Hmm… gimana ya kalau mereka semua mengadakan kegiatan PTA alias "Penerimaan Tamu Ambalan"?/ eheee,,, sebenarnya ini pengalaman Author waktu PTA tapi gak semuanya nyata (50% fakta+50% fiktif)/ OK langsung saja CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"AAAAAARRRRRHHHHH! Bisa gila aku lama-lama!" jerit sang gadis berambut coklat caramel dan bermata emerald ini frustasi. Gimana enggak? Si gadis yang bermarga Kinomoto ini, ditugaskan oleh para senpainya yang (menurutnya) sudah gila ini untuk mengumpulkan benda-benda "aneh bin ajaib".

"Sakura! Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak? Anikimu sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas kuliah!" seru si wanita paruh baya itu memperingati anaknya.

"I-iya Kaasan! Gomennasai!" jawab sang anak yang bernama Kinomoto Sakura. (AN : ceritanya, ibunya Sakura yang ini masih hidup sampai dia udah SMA).

Sakura menghela nafas. "Mungkin aku butuh bantuan. Barang-barang ini membuat kepalaku pecah saja. Masih mending surat cinta. Lha ini? Emang ada air mineral cap "Gunung Merapi" sama telur ayam cap "Bibir Jontor"? baru tau aku ada produk aneh macam itu" gumamnya.

_Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

O iya, perkenalkan namaku Kinomoto Sakura. Aku sekolah di Anime Kotogako. Dan tahun ini, aku berada di kelas X, lebih tepatnya X-1. Dan sebagai siswi kelas X yang baik, aku harus mengikuti kegiatan PTA sebagai puncak acara MOS di sekolahku. Mau tau ceritanya? Check this out!

_._

_._

_._

"Akazawa-san, tolong bantu aku mengumpulkan lotion anti nyamuk!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata kiri yang tertutup oleh eyepatch kepada gadis berambut coklat yang setia dengan gaya twintailnya. Ya. Mereka adalah Misaki Mei dan Akazawa Izumi, Pinsa dan Wapinsa di sanggaku.

"Baik, Misaki-san. Teman-teman, cepatlah kumpulkan lotionnya!"

"Misaki! Tolong barang-barang yang harus dikumpulkan dichecklist ulang!" kata senpai cewek yang berambut pirang ala ponytail, Yamanaka Ino.

"Baik, Senpai!" kata Mei lalu dia menoleh pada kami, anggota sangga. "OK guys! Waktunya kita checklist. Air mineral cap "Gunung Merapi"?"

"Ada" jawab cewek kutu buku bernama Sakuragi Yukari.

"Telur ayam cap "Bibir Jontor"?"

"Lengkap" kata sahabatku yang kebetulan satu sangga denganku, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Susu bendera MerJiKuHiBiNiU?"

"Sudah siap" kataku sambil menunjukkan sekantong plastic berisi susu kental manis yang sachetan.

"Krupuk?"

"Ada"

"Roti dan snack?"

"Ada"

"Uang koin?"

"Ada"

Dan ketika kami sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan kami mulai dari kebutuhan pribadi sampai kelompok, tiba-tiba…

"PANGGILAN! PANGGILAN! PANGGILAN!" suara para senpai Bantara bercampur dengan suara sirine yang dibunyikan Shino-senpai membuat suasana seperti di ruang penyiksaan. Belum lagi Ino-senpai yang dekatnya minta ampun berteriak seperti ini, "DEK! PANGGILAN DEK! CEPET!"

'Woy! Kalian semua berniat buat kuping aku budek, ya?!' rutukku dalam hati. Tapi, mau gak mau juga kami harus cepat-cepat berbaris atau kami menyesal karena akan mendapat "HADIAH" dari senpai berambut pink yang namanya copas dari namaku. (Author: siapa yang duluan? Siapa yang copas? -sweatdrop-)

_._

_._

_._

Dengan setengah hati setengah ikhlas, aku dan teman-teman seangkatan berbaris ditengah lapangan yang suhunya bisa membuat cacing yang kepanasan, tambah kepanasan. Oh my God… panas banget! Kami semua baris sesuai sangga kami. Dan karena aku berada di sangga 40, aku berbaris di sisi paling kiri dari barisan kami.

"Kelas X! Pimpinan saya ambil alih! SIAP! GRAK!" seru Neji-senpai menyiapkan barisan kami. Seperti biasa di saat latihan, kami melakukan sikap sempurna. Pandangan lurus ke depan, badan tegak, tangan dikepalkan kuat-kuat, dan GAK ADA gerak tambahan. Catat itu! (-Reader mencatatnya takut-takut karena dipelototin Sakura- -Author geleng-geleng-)

"Balik kanan! GRAKK!" dan kami pun balik kanan.

"Taruh popcard kalian di punggung kalian! Mengerti?!" serunya dengan tampang sangar.

"SIAP MENGERTI!"

"Cepat laksanakan!"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" dan kami pun mengikuti instruksi senpai berambut gondrong itu. Dan setelah itu, Neji-senpai membalikkanankan dan mengistirahatkan barisan kami.

Dalam keadaan istirahat ini, ku lihat senpai Bantara kelas XI membuat barisan di kiri barisan kelas X dan menghadap ke selatan. Sedangkan kami, kelas X, menghadap ke timur. Dan kemudian, disusul barisan guru PPL di samping senpai Bantara kelas XI dan senpai Bantara kelas XII di samping guru PPL. Jadi, guru PPL di tengahnya kelas XI dan kelas XII. Dan setelah itu, upacara pembukaan pun berlangsung dengan khidmat meskipun dari hati aku sudah mencak-mencak karena kepanasan dan prosesnya yang lama.

_._

_._

_._

Akhirnya… upacara pembukaan PTA selesai juga. Sekarang, aku dan teman-teman sanggaku berjalan menuju basecamp sangga yang sudah disediakan para senpai Bantara. Di depan basecamp, sudah ada Naruko-senpai dan Hinata-senpai.

"Sangga 39 dan sangga 40. Cepat buat barisan masing-masing sangga 1 banjar! Yang Pinsa harap mengatur barisannya masing-masing!" komando Naruko-senpai.

"Hai"

Lalu, Mei dan Pinsa dari sangga sebelah mulai mengatur barisan kami. Setelah itu, mereka berdua melaporkan entah-apa-itu pada kedua senpai yang berwajah manis itu. Kemudian, kami masuk kedalam basecamp dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Hey kalian! Jangan lupa adat!" seru Hinata-senpai mengingatkan.

"Ya, senpai"

_End of Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

"Hey Hinata!" panggil Naruko.

"Ya?"

"Nanti pas api unggun, ada pembacaan surat cinta loh! Apa kau gak cemburu kalau kohai kita ada yang membacakannya untuk Naruto-nii?" goda Naruko pada Hinata.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak marah kalau mereka membacakan surat cinta untuk Gaara? Setauku kan Gaara dan Sasuke itu fansnya banyak" Hinata balik menggoda sang adik kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Awas saja kalau tuh cewek mencoba untuk menembak Gaara dan Gaara menerimanya! Tak akan ku kasih ampun!" yah… Naruko malah jadi mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Naru-chan, jaga wibawamu! Tak elit kan kalau anggota Bantara bersifat childish sepertimu?" kata Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura, dengan nada mengejek.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran '-chan'! lagian aku ini laki-laki tau!" kini giliran Naruto, yang berada di samping Sakura, mencak-mencak.

"Hihihi… gomen Naruto" kata Sakura yang sepertinya sangat puas. Dan oh… ternyata si gadis Haruno ini memang berniat mengerjain duo Uzumaki itu.

'Gak kakaknya gak adiknya sama saja.' batin Hinata sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasih dan adik kembarnya.

.

.

.

_Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"WOY PANGGILAN!"

"DEK! PANGGILAN DEK! CEPET!"

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi panggilan nista itu. Padahal aku lagi asyik-asyiknya ngobrol dengan Tomoyo dan yang lainnya. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya -Author lebay-, aku dan teman-teman bersiap-siap dan lari menuju barisan.

"Kelas X, pimpinan saya ambil alih! SIAP GRAK!" komando Naruto-senpai pada kami yang sedang dalam posisi istirahat. "Untuk perhatian, ISTIRAHAT DI TEMPAT! GRAK!"

Langsung saja aku sweatdrop. Apa-apaan ini? Kalau istirahatnya duduk sih enak. Lha ini? Istirahat dengan berdiri tegak dan tidak ada gerak tambahan? Haa sama aja bohong! Pegeeeellll! (Author : Jiah! Malah curhat!) (Sakura K : kamu yang mulai author! -pasang kuda-kuda buat men-sharanoo author-) (Sakura H : Woy! Itu pasalku tau!) (Author: Hadeeh!)

Back to story…

"Oke. Saya di sini akan membagi kalian menjadi 2 kelompok. Untuk sangga cowok dari 1 sampai 15 dan juga sangga cewek dari 1 sampai 20, kalian pergi ke depan aula sekolah kita. Sedangkan sisanya, pergi ke lapangan basket. Paham?" arahan+pertanyaan dari Naruto-senpai.

"SIAP PAHAM!"

"Yak. Setelah dibalikkanankan, kalian bubar dan pergi ke tempat masing-masing! BALIK KANAN! GRAK!" serunya dan setelah itu aku dan sanggaku segera menuju lapangan basket. Oh dan jangan lupakan sangga-sangga lain yang juga ikut ke lapangan basket.

Setelah sampai di sana, kulihat ada beberapa guru PPL yang sedang berkumpul. Dan ternyata, kami semua yang ada di situ di ajak main sama guru PPL. Mereka baik loh… gak galak kayak senpai Bantara. -dihajar Naruto dkk-. Lumanyan kan buat refreshing. Dan ketika lagi asyik-asyiknya, lagi-lagi senpai Bantara yang memegang kekuasaan di atas anak kelas X yang lemah ini. -Author mulai gaje-. Dan suasana menjadi tegang.

"Dek! Sekarang kuperintahkan kalian untuk tutup mata kalian! SEKARANG!" seru atau lebih tepatnya bentakkan dari Naruto-senpai.

"Dek! Cepet dek, tutup mata! Jangan ngintip!" kata Sakura-senpai.

"Kalau kalian berani ngintip, ambil tas lalu pulang!" ancam Sasuke-senpai sarkatik.

"Kalian pilih! Kalian pulang, atau kami yang pulang? Dan kalian semua gak dapat nilai pramuka! Cepat tutup mata kalian dan jangan membantah!" bentak Sai-senpai (Author: What? Sai bisa mbentak juga? Kira-kira gimana ya muka Sai kalau lagi mbentak-mbentak kayak gitu? -_-a)

"Hey! Kamu mbantah ya? Hah?! Kalau dibilang tutup mata ya tutup mata!" bentak Hinata-senpai pada salah satu anak kelas X yang mulai menitikkan air mata -halah-. "HEH! Kamu nangis ya dek?! Nangis?! Dasar cengeng?! Manja?!" (Author: Tuh kan. Hinata yang kalem aja bisa bertransformasi menjadi cewek monster. -Author digebuk Hinata-)

Haa daripada jadi bulan-bulanan senpai Bantara, mending aku tutup mata aja dan mengikuti semua instruksi nista itu.

_End of Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

_Naruto's POV_

Hahaha… kukerjain tuh para kohai. Yaa itung-itung buat balas dendam tahun kemarin.

"Hey kalian! Cepat tengadahkan tangan kalian ke atas!" seruku sambil menunjukkan senyum evilku. Dan semuanya pun nurut meski harus kami bentak dulu.

"Teme! Kau dan yang lain segera 'mengurusinya'!" perintahku pada si Sasuke-Teme.

"Hn. Kau juga Dobe. Ayo guys!" katanya cuek bebek. Huh! Dasar Teme! Mentang-mentang rambut kayak pantat bebek!

_End of Naruto's POV_

Terlihat para anggota Bantara itu sedang menaruh sesuatu-entah-apa-itu-yang-pasti-sih-menjijikkan itu ke tangan masing-masing kohainya. Evil smirk terukir di bibir mereka.

"Gaara-kun, yang di sebelah sini belum kebagian" kata Tenten yang langsung di deathglare Naruko yang seolah-olah ingin berkata jangan-panggil-Gaara-seperti-itu-karena-Gaara-mili kku. Tapi sayangnya Naruko dicuekin begitu saja oleh Tenten.

"Awas dek! Jangan ngintip!" kata Sakura (Haruno) sambil menjalankan misi sucinya(?).

"DEK! KAMI TAU LOH KALAU KALIAN ADA YANG NGINTIP!" celetuk Kiba yang sedang menikmati acara penyiksaan di luar lapangan basket.

"IYA LOH DEK! KAN LUMANYAN NIH KALAU AKU MALAM MINGGUAN SAMA SAKURA-CHAN!" timpal Lee dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

'Idih! Najis banget! Mending Sasuke-kun kemana-mana' batin Sakura illfeel.

Setelah pembagian sembako(?) itu selesai, Naruto pun mulai beraksi.

"Kelas X, pimpinan saya ambil alih! Siap! Grak!"

Sontak mereka pun langsung berdiri tegak meski mata mereka masih tertutup.

"Sekarang, buka mata kalian!" dan mata mereka terbuka.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan dipegang oleh senpai Bantara kelas XII. Tapi sebelumnya, kami beritahukan tentang peraturan yang berlaku untuk nanti. Silahkan guys bacakan peraturannya!" kata Naruto lalu menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan janji suci(?) eh,,, maksudnya peraturan yang harus ditaati.

"Pasal satu, senpai Bantara kelas XII selalu benar" kata Naruko.

"Pasal dua, bila kelas X benar, maka dianggap SALAH" lanjut Sakura

"Pasal tiga, bila kelas XII salah, maka kembali ke pasal satu" lanjut Shikamaru dengan mata ngantuk(?)

"Kalian mengerti?!" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya khas prajurit gitu.

"SIAP MENGERTI!"

"O iya. Dan itu yang ada di tangan kalian adalah amanat dari kami. Dan tolong dijaga dengan baik dan jangan sampai jatuh ataupun menghilang! Mengerti?!" petuah Naruto dkk untuk para kohainya.

"SIAP MENGERTI!"

"Ingat! Jaga amanat dari kami dan jangan sekali-kali kalian mengecewakan kami! Karena kalian telah kami percayakan untuk menjaga amanat itu. Paham?!" tambah Sasuke.

"SIAP PAHAM!"

"Sekarang, setelah saya balikkanankan, kalian langsung bubar dan menuju ke tempat yang Gaara tujukan. Jadi kalian ikuti saja Gaara! Paham?" instruksi Naruto.

"SIAP PAHAM!"

"Oke. Barisan saya ambil alih, BALIK KANAN! GRAK!" dan semua anak kelas X pun mengikuti Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang aula. Dan oh jangan lupakan Sakura (Kinomoto) berserta sangganya.

.

.

.

_Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

Sekarang, aku dan teman-teman sudah berada di depan aula sekolah. Dan jangan lupakan amanat nista dari senpai Bantara. Kau tau? Aku penasaran banget sama nih amanat. Tapi sih kayaknya firasatku amat sangat buruk nih. Apalagi waktu aku teringat kata-kata Tomoyo kemarin pas sebelum PTA.

**_Flaskback: on_**

"Eh! Kalian semua tau gak?" Tanya Tomoyo dengan tampang misterius.

"Apa, Daidouji-san?" Tanya Yukari dengan penuh antusias.

"Katanya nih, nanti pas kita PTA, kita bakal dikasih sesuatu yang menjijikan dari senpai"

"Ah! Masa? Kayak gimana sih?" Izumi yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Naoya, jadi ikut dalam suasana cerita Tomoyo. (AN: ceritanya Izumi itu lagi ngerjar Naoya karena sebel dijahilin mulu).

"Gini, ntar kita bakal dikasih sama mereka campuran-campuran kayak susu, telur bebek mentah, sama krupuk. Trus, kita juga bakal disuruh makan itu makanan nista"

"Idiiiih! Jijik banget! Mual aku ndengerinnya" kataku dengan tampang mau muntah.

"Trus katanya juga nih, kalau kita tidak memakannya sampai habis, kita bakal dihukum" cerita Tomoyo dengan tampang yang makin horror. Semua yang mendengarnya semakin bergidik ngeri.

**_Flashback: Off_**

Hiiiiyy… yuck! It's very disgusting

"Kelas X! Pimpinan saya ambil alih! Siap! Grak!" kali ini Gaara-senpai yang menyiapkan barisan kami. "Hadap kanan! Grak!"

Dan setelah kami hadap kanan…

"Tutup mata kalian! Dan jangan ngintip!" perintah Gaara-senpai dengan nada datar.

"Heh! Kalian dengar gak?!" Tanya Ino-senpai garang.

"SIAP DENGAR!"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah tutup mata kalian!" kata Shino-senpai. Dan kami pun menutup mata kami takut-takut. Yaiyalah takut! Dikira aku mau apa ikut persami sendirian? Apalagi kalau sampai disuruh pulang dan gak dapat nilai, bisa gak naik kelas aku! Dan pada saat kami tutup mata (untuk selama-lamanya -plak-), aku mendengar ada suara yang sedang menyiapkan barisan tapi bukan kami.

"Untuk senpai Bantara kelas XII, pimpinan saya ambil alih! Siap! Grak!"

"Lencang Kanan! Grak!"

"Tegak! Grak!"

"Istirahat di tempat! Grak!"

Setelah itu, kami semua disuruh balik dan buka mata. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah… beberapa orang berbaris dengan SANGAT RAPI, dan membelakangi kami semua. Mereka semua juga memakai seragam pramuka seperti kami. Hanya saja model topinya tidak seperti punya kami, tapi topi dengan model biasa dengan tulisan Anime Kotogako terajut di bagian depannya. 'Ah! Itu pasti senpai Bantara kelas XII' batinku menebak.

"Nah sekarang, di hadapan kalian sudah ada anggota Bantara kelas XII. Jadi, apakah kalian masih ingat peraturan apa yang kami berikan?" info+pertanyaan dari Gaara-senpai masih dengan wajah stoic dan nada bicara yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

"SIAP MASIH!"

"Ucapkan!"

"SIAP! Pasal satu, senpai Bantara kelas XII selalu benar. Pasal dua, bila kelas X benar, maka dianggap salah. Pasal tiga, bila kelas XII salah, maka kembali ke pasal satu" seru kami dengan semangat padahal dalam hati udah capek+jengkel sama mereka.

"Bagus" katanya lalu berjalan menuju barisan senpai kelas XII dan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. "Untuk senpai Bantara kelas XII pimpinan saya ambil alih! Siap! Grak!"

Dengan tegas, mereka pun menyiapkan diri.

"Tanpa memberi penghormatan, BUBAR! JALAN!" dan 'permainan' bersama senpai kelas XII dimulai

_End of Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

_._

_._

_._

"DEK! APA KAYAK GITU DEK HORMATNYA?!"

"INGET PASAL GAK?!"

"BUANG GAK TUH AMANATNYA?!"

"Siap gak mau kak!"

"KENAPA?! KAMU NGELAWAN YA DEK?!"

"Siap tidak kak!"

"LHA TERUS KENAPA?"

"Siap ini amanat dari senpai kelas XI"

"OH! Kalau gitu, ini amanat jadi amanat dari SENPAI-KELAS-XII! CEPAT BUANG!"

"Aku punya anjing kecil… ku beri nama Pakkun(?)… dia senang bermain-main… sambil berlari-lari…"

"Miaaww…" -Lho?-

"Sate-sate! Sate-sate!" -Hah?-

Terlihat para anggota Bantara kelas XII itu tengah menjalankan misi suci(?) mereka, yaitu membentak para kohai kelas X. Terutama seorang gadis pirang berkucir empat yang tak lain dan tak bukan Temari, yang sedang mati-matian menyuruh salah satu kohainya untuk membuang 'amanat' dari anggota Bantara kelas XI. Juga ada beberapa siswa-siswi kelas X yang sedang berkeliling-keliling halaman aula sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak. (Author: oww sungguh masa kecil kurang bahagia… -_-). Dan juga, err… untuk suara kucing yang sedang mencari makanan dan tukang sate yang sedang lewat di luar arena sekolah, abaikan!

_Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

Aduh… capek! Pegel! Jengkel lagi! Gimana gak jengkel? Kami sebagai anak kelas X, selalu dianggap salah sama senpai-senpai galak itu. Bayangkan saja! Kalau kau diberi amanat untuk menjaganya, dan ada orang lain yang memaksamu untuk membuangnya, apa yang kau lakukan? Dilemma kan? Mengapa kau benar… dan aku selalu salah… -Sakura malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje-

Dan ketika acara pembulian tersebut, tiba-tiba senpai kelas XI datang dan…

"Kelas X! KENAPA AMANAT DARI KAMI KALIAN BUANG?! JAWAB!" KATA NARUTO-SENPAI DALAM KYUUBI MODE (Author: eh! Kelepasan! Sorry… -matiin capslock-) (Naruto: Woy! Author! Bukannya ini alternative universal ya? Kok aku jadi kyuubi?) (Author: eheheheee namanya juga kelepasan! –peace–) back to story…

"SIAP DISURUH SENPAI KELAS XII"

"NAH TERUS, KENAPA KALIAN ADA YANG TIDAK MEMBUANGNYA?! HAH?! APA KALIAN GAK PUNYA JIWA KORSA?!" kali ini Gaara-senpai yang marah-marah diiringi dengan pasir-pasir yang mengelilinginya. (Author: woy! Ini AU woy!)

"…" kami semua hanya terdiam. Tak berani menjawab apalagi memandang para senpai Bantara yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"JAWAB!" teriak Sasuke-senpai sampai ada kilatan-kilatan listrik di tangannya. (Author: woy Sasuke! Ini AU, oy! Dilarang pake chidori!) -Akhirnya setelah diperingatkan author berkali-kali, NaruGaaSasu kembali ke normal mode meski masih menampakkan kemarahannya-

"WOY! KALAU PUNYA MULUT GAK?! BISU KAMU DEK?! BISU?!"

"KALIAN SEMUA BERMENTAL 3-32-Ksensor!"

(Author: Wah konflik nih! Dan bagaimana kisah Sakura (K) cs selanjutnya…?)

.

.

.

The end of first chapter

Author :

hai semuanya...! kali ini author balik lagi dengan fanfic baru yang kali ini bergenre humor setelah fanfic yang sebelumnya berjudul Amour Perdu a Paris. O iya, sebenarnya, author mau bilang kalau sebenarnya ini fanfic crossover. tapi karena fandom yang author pilih itu ada 3, sementara pilihannya cuma ada 2, jadilah author taruh di fandom naruto.

o iya, sedikit info buat cerpen Amour Perdu a Paris. pasti yang pernah membaca ada yang bingung artinya kan? nah ini nih ada keterangannya. gomen kalau telat

Translate :

Pardon : maaf

mercy : terima kasih

Je tu en prie : sama-sama

monsleur : bapak/tuan

bonjour : selamat pagi

salut : hai

je m'appelle... : namaku...

je suis... : aku (adalah)...

et toi? : dan kamu?

aussi : juga

Comme çi, comme ça : bisa jadi_  
_

Ça va? : apa kabar?

Je vain bien à ciel : aku baik-baik saja di surga

ket :

[1] : yang dimaksud disini adalah cantik di parasnya saja tapi hatinya tidak secantik parasnya  
[2] : ini juga maksudnya antara paras dan hatinya sama-sama cantik  
Poin [1] & [2] author pernah baca artikelnya di majalah sekolah terbitan dari kabupaten  
[3] : cherry blossom in spring flied itu nama Sakura Haruno versi Inggris yang artinya bunga sakura(cherry) di ladang musim semi. Bisa cari di google dengan kata kunci arti nama Haruno Sakura  
haa... akhirnya ini fanfic selesai juga! gak nyangka banget bisa bikin fanfic angst kayak gini. gimana? dapet gak feelnya? kalau gak, gomen ya? author kan masih anak baru di FFn. jadi author masih butuh belajar dari para senpai.  
arigatou...  
RnR please?

_Comme çi, comme ça_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Ä Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP

Ä Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ä Another © Yukito Ayatsuji

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Parody dengan sedikit taburan Romance

Warning : Humor garing alias gak ada lucu-lucunya, AU, OC (mungkin ada), OOC (pasti iya tuh), typo (mudah-mudahan gak ada), gaje, because this is my first fanfiction.

Pairing : SyaoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaafemNaru, KouiMei, NaoIzu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

TWO-SHOOT/Apa? Naruto dkk jadi kakak Bantara? Trus, tokoh anime Another dan CCS jadi calon Tamu Ambalan? Hmm… gimana ya kalau mereka semua mengadakan kegiatan PTA alias "Penerimaan Tamu Ambalan"?/ eheee,,, sebenarnya ini pengalaman Author waktu PTA tapi gak semuanya nyata (50% fakta+50% fiktif)/ OK langsung saja CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

_Normal's POV_

"Naoya! Minggir! Ngapain sih kamu di daerah basecamp cewek?!" Tanya Izumi kesal.

"Izumi sayang, kamar mandi di basecamp cowok lagi macet airnya! Masa kamu tega tanganku bau amis?" kata si cowok berambut coklat caramel yang dipanggil Naoya.

"Sayang! Sayang! Sejak kapan kita pacaran?! Minggir… aku mau cuci tangan!" rengek si gadis twintail. Akhirnya sepasang sejoli tersebut (NaoIzu: KITA GAK PACARAN! -mendeathglare author-) okey… karena mereka gak mau disebut sebagai sepasang sejoli, jadi kita sebut saja mereka dengan TomJer. (Reader: apaan tuh, Thor?) (Author: TomJer = Tom and Jerry) (Reader: oww…)

Back to story…

Akhirnya sepasang TomJer tersebut asyik berdebat tentang masalah 'CUCI TANGAN'. Sedangkan Mei, Yukari, Tomoyo, dan Sakura (Kinomoto) yang melihatnya menjadi sweatdrop.

'Ish! Ni dua anak gak pernah berubah' pikir Yukari yang seakan-akan sudah hafal dengan tingkah NaoIzu.

"Err… Akazawa-san dan Teshigawara-san! Kalian kok pacaran di WC sekolah sih?" Tanya Tomoyo dengan polosnya.

"Eh!" kata NaoIzu berbarengan. Lalu, mereka melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Dan yang benar saja! Tubuh Izumi diapit oleh kedua tangan Naoya yang niatnya mau cuci tangan, jadi terlihat seperti Naoya memeluk Izumi dari belakang. Spontan, Izumi mendorong Naoya dengan kasar.

"Kyaaaa! Eh! Kamu mau cari-cari kesempatan ya? Huh?" kata Izumi dengan perempatan urat-urat di kepala dan jangan lupakan kalau wajahnya memerah entah itu malu atau marah. Yang tau hanyalah Tuhan dan Izumi sendiri. Hehehe… -ditimpuk-

Sakura yang sudah membersihkan tangannya di kamar mandi sebelah, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat NaoIzu yang semakin mesra(?) saja. Kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke basecampnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

_._

_-#-_

_._

_-#-_

_._

_Sakura Kinomoto's POV_

Setelah membersihkan diri dan juga memakai parfum dengan aroma bunga sakura, aku duduk bersila di basecamp sambil merenungi kata-kata yang diucapkan senpai tadi. Hm… bener juga kata mereka…

**_Flashback on_**

"Sekarang, kalian pikirkan! Bagaimana perasaan orang tua kalian ketika mereka tau kalau kalian tidak bisa membuat mereka bangga? Betapa kecewanya mereka ketika mareka tau kalau kalian tidak bisa diharapin? Apa kalian mau, mereka tau kalau blablabla…-maaf author lupa :P-" kata Naruto-senpai yang membuat kami semua terdiam. Terutama aku yang dari tadi bisanya cuma menunduk. Kudengar suara isakan-isakan tangis yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari teman-temanku. Entah itu tangisan penuh penyesalan atau apa, aku tak tau.

"Dan sekarang, para senpai di sini punya satu permintaan. Kami ingin, kalian berjanji pada kami untuk tidak mengecewakan kami untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Apakah kalian bisa menepati janji kalian?" kata Naruto-senpai dengan mata yang aku yakin menyiratkan kalau Naruto-senpai dan juga yang lainnya menaruh harapan besar bagi kami.

"SIAP BISA!"

"Kalau begitu, karena hari sudah sore, kalian saya bubarkan untuk segera membersihkan diri" Naruto-senpai berhenti sejenak dan, "Kelas X, pimpinan saya ambil alih! Tanpa memberi penghormatan, BUBAR! JALAN!" dan kami pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**_Flashback off_**

Sekarang ini jadwalnya makan malam. Dan ternyata, para senpai mengatur tempat duduk kami. Dan peraturannya adalah…

CEWEK-COWOK MAKANNYA BERHADAP-HADAPAN

Yups. Dan bagi yang beruntung, dengan catatan dapet pasangan yang cakep atau pacarnya, pasti enak tuh! Biarpun disuruh makan jengkol ama pete pun jadi kayak makan steak ama chiken katsu sangking menikmatinya. Tapi kalau dapet apes, entah itu pasangannya gak enak dipandang atau GIRL x GIRL a.k.a YURI (Author: Hihihi… salahkan saja jumlah muridnya yang mayoritas cewek), pasti makan rasanya biasa banget.

Kebetulan, aku mendapat pasangan yang bernama Li Syaoran. Dia adalah sahabatku sama seperti Tomoyo. Syaoran tuh, orangnya baiiiiikkkk banget! Udah gitu, ganteng, suka menolong, tidak pelit, tidak sombong, rajin menabung lagi! Okey, mungkin kali ini aku memang lebay. Tapi bolehlah… sekali-kali jadi orang lebay. Eh! Tapi bener loh! Buktinya setiap aku dan Tomoyo datang ke rumah Syaoran, celengannya banyak banget! Mulai dari celengan ayam yang dia kasih nama Sasuke(?), celengan nanas yang dia namain Shikamaru(?), bahkan ada celengan panda imut yang dia kasih nama Gaara(?). (Author: ini orang emang sarap apa gimana ya? Masa celengan ndadak dikasih nama segala? Mana pake chara naruto lagi. Ckckck… -geleng-geleng kepala-).

"ITADAKIMASU‼"

Dan akhirnya, makan malam dimulai! Ya meskipun ada yang menjengkelkan juga sih. Masa ya makan aja pake dikasih waktu segala? Kalau gak habis makanannya, pasti kita-kita juga yang disuruh makan makanan sisa punya teman-teman. Lalu, kulihat Izumi memaksa Naoya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya untuk memakan semua makanannya dengan alasan lagi diet. Bahkan, Izumi sampai menjejal-jejalkan makanannya ke mulut Naoya. Naoya? Dia sih pasrah ada daripada babak belur dihajar Izumi. Benar-benar tipe suami takut istri-plak-. Dan makan malam ala pramuka berjalan dengan 'menyenangkan'

_._

_-#-_

_._

_-#-_

_._

Tak terasa kegiatan kami sudah sampai pada acara puncaknya. Yaitu API UNGGUN‼! Anak kelas X yang terpilih, menjadi petugas penyalaan api unggun. Dan setelah mengucapkan 10 dasadarma, para petugas meletakkan obor mereka di atas kayu bakar dan jadilah api unggunnya! Yey! Terdengar puisi tentang api unggun yang sedang dilantunkan salah satu guru PPL.

"Malem semuanya…‼" sapa Sakura-senpai dengan ramah.

"Malem juga senpai‼"

"Apa kabarnya nih?" sapa Sai-senpai yang sepertinya sudah gak pelit senyum lagi pada kami seperti waktu baris-berbaris. (Author: emang udah dari sononya kali kalau Sai hobinya senyum gaje).

"Baik senpai…"

"Mau yang seger-seger gak? Ada cowok cakep nih!" kata Naruko-senpai yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan jangan-paksa-aku-untuk-jadi-korban-mereka dari Sasuke-senpai dan Gaara-senpai.

"Tenang aja Sasuke-san dan Gaara-koi! Bukan kalian kok!" lanjut Naruko-senpai. Tapi yang kutangkap malah kesannya seperti ngomong, "Idih! GeeR banget deh kalian"

"Okey, langsung saja! Kita sambut perwakilan cowok kelas X‼" seru Sakura-senpai yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari kami. Dan muncullah, kelima cowok yang terdiri dari, Kouichi, Naoya, Yuuya, Kazami, dan Syaoran. Kyaa… ada Syaoran juga! Aduh… belum apa-apa udah melting duluan nih. Abis mereka keren banget, apalagi Syaoran. -Sakura K kesengsem sendiri-

"Hey! We're back! Bring back get up to stand! Oww! Yeah! Check! Check! Check this out!" Kazami memulai penampilan mereka dengan ngerap. Lalu mereka berlima mulai menari diiringi dengan suara music dari barang-barang bekas.

"Sempet ngerasa sedih karna sering di bully… Lelah jadinya malu karna dicibir mulu…" Naoya menyanyikan lirik pertama seolah-olah sedang curhat.

"Bukannya ku tak mendengar kata-kata yang kasar… Bukannya ku tak peduli semua caci dan maki…" Yuuya melanjutkan liriknya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long… Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi dancing all night long…" mereka berlima bernyanyi bersama sambil menari ala boyband Indonesia yang menyanyikan lagu itu. (Author: itu mah boyband favorit author sejak SMP -curcol-)

"Ga ada lagi keki… Ada kamu di hati…" Kouichi menyanyi bagian ini sambil menunjuk Mei kemudian dadanya sendiri. "Hidup cuma sekali… Marilah kita happy…" lanjutnya bernyanyi

"Awalnya ku tak menyangka dapatkan senyum darimu… Akhirnya ku bahagia menari kita bersama…" giliran Syaoran yang bernyanyi sambil mengerlingkan mata padaku. Membuatku tambah melting saja…

"Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long… Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi dancing all night long… dancing all night long… dancing all night long… dancing all night long… dancing all night long…"

"Tak peduli ku di bully! omongan lo gw beli! Cacian lo gw cuci dengan senyuman prestasi! Tak pernah ku malu karna cibiranmu! Ku jadikan motivasi untuk maju! No more mellow say no to galau! No more to say no to feel! let's dance together all day long!let's dance together all night long! let's dance together all day long!let's dance together all night long!" Kazami yang mendapat giliran sebagai rapper, ngerap dengan sangat spectacular. Membuat semua yang ada di sini berdecak kagum. Terutama Lee-senpai yang terus menggumamkan kata "semangat masa muda"-nya.

"Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long… Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi dancing all night long… Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long… Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi cause you bless me up…" mereka mengakhiri lagunya dengan pose yang amat sangat keren.

"Okey! Itu tadi penampilan dari cowok-cowok keren kelas X! beri tepuk tangannya dong!" kata Ino-senpai setelah lima cowok tadi tampil.

"Sekarang giliran cewek-cewek kelas X dong yang tampil! Setuju gak?" tanya Chouji-senpai yang mendapat sambutan 'iya' dari semua yang di situ. Wow! Benar-benar berbanding terbalik deh sama yang tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kita sambut mereka! Come on girls!" seru Shika-senpai dengan antusias gak seperti tadi yang bawaannya mau tidur mulu. Hm… baguslah…

"Teman-teman, ayo kita beraksi!" perintah Mei pada anggota sangga kami. Yups. Sangga kami mendapat giliran untuk tampil di pesta api unggun. Setelah itu, kami semua segera membentuk formasi dan…

"In your position set!" Tomoyo memulai aksi kami dan kami pun menari ala grup idol di Jepang.

"Kinou made no keikan to ka… Chisiki nanka nimotsu na dake, Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite… Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo" aku memulai lagu dengan gaya seolah-olah mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Atarashii michi wo sagase! Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni zero ni narunda…" lanjut Izumi dengan mengacungkan ibu jari ke bawah tanda 'looser' pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? Kowai mono shirazu! Mi no hodo shirazu! Muteppou na mama… Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no youni massara ni… Shipai Sareta kusari wa hikichigirou…

Change change change change change your mind… Change change your mind…  
Nani mo shiranakute nii beginner!" kami berlima bernyanyi seolah-olah kami siap menghadapi masa depan tanpa ada halangan.

"Shippai shite haji wo kaite… kizutsuita koto torauma ni natte, anna omoi nido to iya dato… kashikoku natta ottonatachi yo" giliran Mei yang bernyanyi seolah-olah dia sudah banyak pengalaman.

"Charenji wa bakageta koto! Risuku kaihiseru youni! Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?" lanjut Yukari penuh penghayatan.

"Bokura wa ikiteiru ka? Ashita mo ikiteitai ka? Wakatta furi shite! Shittaka buri de! Yume mo hisashiburi… sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka? Inochi muda ni shitenaika… myaku wo utsu, kodou wo, ima kanjiro…" kami berhenti sejenak dan…

"Stand up together‼" seru kami berlima kecuali Tomoyo.

"Umareta hi omoidese! Dare mo ga beginner!" lanjut Tomoyo.

"Stand up right away‼" seru kami berempat lagi -masih tidak dengan Tomoyo-

"Hajime kara kantan ni umaku wa ikanee…" lanjut Tomoyo lagi.

"Stand up together‼" kembali ke kami berempat yang menyahuti lagunya.

"Saisho ni modoraba ii mo ichido beginner!" lanjut Tomoyo.

"Stand up right away‼"

"Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte dou ni ka naru sa…"

Setelah Tomoyo, giliran aku yang melanjutkan, "Furui peeji wa yaburi sutero, saa hajimeyouze!"

"WE CAN BE REBORN ALL THE TIME‼" seru kami secara serentak.

"Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? Kowai mono shirazu! Mi no hodo shirazu! Muteppou na mama… Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no youni massara ni… Shipai Sareta kusari wa hikichigirou…"

Setelah itu, kami kembali bersahut-sahutan dalam nyanyian.

"Nani mo dekinai! (Chanto dekinai!) Sore ga doushita?"

"Bokura wa wakainda…"

"Nani mo dekinai! Sugu ni dekinai dakara!"

"Bokura ni kanousei ga arunda…"

"Ame wa yanda! Kaze wa yanda! Mita koto no nai hikari ga sasu yo! Ima ga toki da!"

"Kimi wa umare kawatta… BEGINNER‼"

_._

_-#-_

_._

_-#-_

_._

Waktunya pembacaan surat cinta untuk senpai! Ada beberapa di antara mereka (kelas X), disuruh maju para senpai untuk membacakan surat cintanya pada senpai yang dituju. Sedangkan senpai yang dibacakan surat cinta si kohai, digiring (baca: diseret) oleh senpai lain ke kohai yang membacakannya surat cinta.

Dan sangat mudah ditebak, jika Sasuke-senpai dan Gaara-senpai yang paling banyak menerima surat cinta. Secara mereka idola sekolah gitu loh! Naruko-senpai yang pacarnya Gaara-senpai aja sampai ngamuk-ngamuk. Abisnya, Gaara-senpai kayaknya memberi peluang gitu ama kohai-kohai yang ngefans sama dia. Kalau Sasuke-senpai, dia mah cuek bae! Aha! Mungkin takut kali kalau dihajar Sakura-senpai, pacarnya Sasuke-senpai. Hahaha…

Setelah waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, kami semua diperbolehin para senpai untuk tidur. Tapi mereka melarang kami untuk tidak tidur sampai saat pukul kira-kira 11 malam. Haa emang siapa juga orang yang tak punya kerjaan yang mau melek sampai tengah malem? Aku juga capek kali abis kegiatan seharian. Lagian, kalau salah satu diantara kami ada yang insomnia, gimana coba? Mana tidurnya di tikar empet-empetan lagi. Pasti tidurnya jadi gak enak kan?

_._

_-#-_

_._

_-#-_

_._

"WOY DEK! BANGUUUUNNN‼!"

"BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN!"

"PANGGILAN DEK! CEPET BANGUN‼"

TRANG! TRANG! TRAAANNGG‼

Uuuhh‼ Lagi enak-enakan tidur malah dibentak-bentak (lagi). Dengan keadaan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, kami langsung menyambar topi pramuka dan popcard. Bahkan beberapa dari kami udah ada yang lengkap sama seragam dan hasduknya, meskipun masih berantakan. Lha aku coba? Aku itu cuma pake kaos timku yang berwarna biru dengan gambar hello kitty kecil di bagian dada. Mana nyari sepatu gak ketemu lagi gara-gara belum konek, jadi pake sandal jepit deh.

"WOY! KAMU MABUK DEK?!"

"HEH! KAMU GAK USAH SOK RAPI DEH‼ MAKE SERAGAM AJA NGAWUR‼ NARSIS BANGET SIH‼"

"DEK‼ NGAPAIN KAMU PAKE SERAGAM KALAU TEMENMU MASIH ADA YANG PAKE KAOS? MANA GAK RAPI LAGI‼ MAU SOK KECAKEPAN YA?!"

Blablabla…

Haa… aku pusing lama-lama nih. Trus para senpai itu menyuruh kami untuk cepat-cepat membenahi penampilan. Dan pas mau ke basecamp, para cewek dan cowok yang arahnya berlawanan selalu bertabrakkan. Taulah alasannya! Udah gelap, baru bangun tidur lagi. Uuh!

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke lapangan dengan seragam pramuka lengkap dengan slayer di masing-masing tangan. Kemudian, dengan mata tertutup slayer, kami digiring sama kakak kelas ke sebuah tempat untuk acara perenungan malam.

_._

_-#-_

_._

_-#-_

_._

Setelah sarapan pagi "menyenangkan" dengan lauk mie, telur dan krupuk ditambah minum susu, eh tapi aku gak ikut minum susu deh gak enak soalnya, kami pun melanjutkan kegiatan kami yaitu BERJELAJAH. Tapi aku gak ikut karena gak enak badan. Jadi? Aku ya tidur di UKS lah! Masa goyang Caesar di kuburan?

A few times later… -sok nginggris-

Teman-teman yang ikut jelajah, mukanya pada cemong gitu pas balik ke sekolah. Haha… lucu banget deh! Sumpah! Dan ternyata… kata salah satu temenku yang ikut jelajah dan mampir ke UKS, bilang kalau itu hasil dandanan dari para senpai waktu jelajah. Untung saja aku gak ikut. -Sakura menghela napas naga, eh… maksudku napas lega-

Dan akhirnya… saat-saat yang paling kutunggu, upacara penutupan PTA dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Abis peresmian tamu ambalan, kami yang semula memakai seragam pramuka SMP, mulai menanggalkannya dan menggantinya dengan pramuka SMA lengkap dengan tali kor kuning juga emblem warna kuning. Eh tapi bukan kuning-kuning mengapung di air itu ya…

Sehabis upacara penutupan, PTA alias hari penyiksaan selesai. Dan kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan dijemput oleh keluarga masing-masing juga. Hahaha… aku rasa cerita PTA sekian sampe di sini karena Anikiku sudah menjemputku. Arigatou sudah membaca pengalaman gajeku ini. Jaa ne…

J

J

J

Omake :

Setelah upacara bendera yang dilakukan rutin di hari Senin selesai, para siswa Anime Kotogako kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Di kelas X-5…

"Hey dek! Masuk itu harus pake adat!" kata Naoya dengan gaya seperti kakak Bantara. Lalu, Kazami memberi hormat dan menghentakkan kaki kirinya sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya seperti pada waktu pramuka.

"Hey kamu! Kamu mabuk?" kata Kouichi saat melihat Yukari hamper jatuh karena kecerobohannya saat membaca buku. Yups! Mereka sedang memparodikan kegiatan kemarin.

"Hahaha…" anak-anak kelas X-5 pun tertawa.

Sementara di markas Bantara…

"HUATCHIIIIMMM…‼!" semua anggota bersin-bersin.

"Hey, Teme! Apakah kau merasakan apa yang ku rasa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn. Ku rasa kita sedang dibicarakan" jawab Sasuke dengan tampang mau bersin lagi.

"HUATCHIIIIIIIIIIIMMM…‼!"

_._

_._

_._

-_-OWARI-_- 

Author's diary:

Akhirnya... selesai juga fanfic ini! gimana? makin gaje ya? oh ya, ternyata ada perubahan tentang kategori fandomnya. yang kemarin kan kategorinya Naruto fanfic ya? nah sekarang Author ganti jadi crossover Card Captor Sakura dan Naruto. o iya, untuk Prasbhara yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya tapi gak login, arigatou ya... dan ini sudah dilanjut.

selamat membaca! dan review jika berkenan

jaa ne...


End file.
